My Total Drama: TD vs. Custom
Welcome to the most exciting season ever! This time, we'll see a big bunch of newbies face the all-powerful veterans! Will the new guys shock the wiki and prevail, or do the veterans still have it? We're going to Australia! 16 contestants. 2 teams. 8 new kids. $1,000,000! Sign Ups Sign ups are closed. Team TD #Lightning - Sunsummer7 #Mike- Totaldramamike13 #Cody- Totaldramamike13 #Brick- S321 #B- S321 #Dawn - TrentFan #Noah - TrentFan #Izzy - ParaGoomba348 Team Custom #Tommy - Sunsummer7 #Johnny - Sunsummer7 #Luke "Paper" - TrentFan #Derek- S321 #Roxanne - ParaGoomba348 #Juan-juantheawsome #Ginger - LightningandDakotaFan6 #Jeanette - Franky494 Pre-Chat Tommy: Hey everyone! Extremely happy to be here! :D Johnny: Yeah! I've been watching this show forever! *sees a muscular jock* And you're? Lightning: SHA-LIGHTNING! Johnny: Uh, whatever makes you happy. (xD) Cody: *looks at mike* MIke: *looks at cody* Both: weird!!!!................ Chris: Introducing two classic veterans! Winner of the show's first season, Cody! And the winner of the show's second season, Mike! Cody: CONF why does mike look like me? MIke: CONF: why does cody look like me well besides that im bigger than him so if he tries to flirt with zoey i can pound him oh sorry that was a loittle mean? Chris: Welcome, everyone! For starters: a surprise. My TDRI and My TDHvV all had hidden immunity idols. For the first time since the first season, My TDWT, immunity idols will NOT be in play this season. Thoughts? Tommy: Huh, tough break. Johnny: If that's the way it'll happen, that's the way it'll happen. Lightning: I've got this in the sha-bag! >:D Chris: Brick. B. You two had most of the idols in previous seasons. How's that for you? Jeanette: Who are You? I'm *Hesitates* errrrrr Jenny ummmmmmm no Jordan wait errrrrrr Jean noooo Jade, IDK, I'll tell you later :D Tommy: Name's Tommy. Nice to have you compete with us. *friendly shakes her hand* Chris: Anyway, here are the maps to your campsites. *hands them out* You all will live in a cave, by the way. Dawn: It'll give us an oppurtunity to bond with nature! Brick: It's great! B: Yeah! It was a great title! Derek: I'm ready for a new adventure! Episode 1 Team TD Cave (1) Mike: why the caves? Cody: hmmmm i hope the challange is easy but of course by experiance like walking trugha adesert and jumping off a cliff. i doubt it will be Mike: wheres zoey *worried*!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS SHE is she on this season plz tell me she is! PLZ Izzy: I dunno, but hey, who wants to see what I can do? (Grabs a whole bunch of spiders) Watch this! (Starts talking in weird language, and the spiders start to weave a web) And now watch this! (Talks in weird language again, and spiders all jump on Mike) Oops! That wasn't supposed to happen. Seriously. Mike: *Screams* Get Them Off Of Me! Izzy: (Talking in the weird language again) That should do it! (More spiders attack Mike) Sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen either! MIke: AHHHHHHHHHHH Izzy Stop it Team Custom Cave (1) Derek: Woah, this cave is absolutely amazing! Roxanne: I don't care. This place sucks. (Crosses her arms and scowls)